A Winter Retreat
by Top Magician
Summary: Matthew invites Gilbert to spend time in Canada with him, but everything is going wrong... Or is it?


"Why's it so damn cold here?"  
The Prussian buried himself deeper into the mound of blankets in front of the fireplace.  
"And you don't even have any booze," He grumbled.  
"I-I'm sorry…" The meek Canadian set down a tray on the floor next to Gilbert. He held out a mug of something steaming to the moody man.  
"Here…"  
Gilbert glared at the mug. "Is it beer?"  
"N-no. Hot chocolate."  
He grumpily crossed his arms. "Then I don't want it."  
A soft smile played on Matthew's lips at the other's show of childishness.  
"Please? It'll warm you up…"  
Gilbert looked up into pleading purple eyes.  
"Fine!" He snatched the mug from the blonde, not caring when the contents sloshed around dangerously.  
"Careful… Don't spill." Matthew murmured.

The Prussian grunted something unintelligible and took a huge gulp of the beverage in front of him.  
"_FUCK!"_ He sputtered. "I burned my fucking tongue!"  
"I-I told you to be careful!" The Canadian hurriedly went to Gilbert's side, taking the mug from him and setting it on the floor.  
"Do you want some ice or something…?" Matthew wrung his hands, feeling useless to the albino.  
The red-eyed man hissed in pain. "I'll be fine. Damn hot chocolate."  
"I'm sorry…"  
Gilbert looked at the other and sighed. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Matthew didn't respond, sitting glumly next to the pile of blankets, picking at his fraying carpet. Everything was going all wrong. It had taken Matthew forever to sum up all his courage to ask his long time crush to spend the holidays with him up in his cabin in Canada. But as soon as they got there, it had been one stroke of bad luck after another. Four feet of snow had –and still was- assaulting Canada, effectively confining them indoors. The power had gone out, leaving both men with a serious case of cabin fever.

Gilbert didn't know how long they sat there in silence, aside from the crackling and popping of the dying fire, but he didn't do anything about it until he saw the petit man shiver slightly.  
"You cold?"  
Matthew looked up for the first time in what seemed like years, locking violet orbs with red.  
"N-no… I'm fine."  
Gilbert watched the lithe frame shiver again, before reaching out and pulling the other into his nest of blankets. He pulled the blankets over them, snuggling against the smaller body. The Canadian let out a rather unmanly squeak at the sudden contact.  
"W-what are you doing!"  
"Shut up. I'm keeping us warm."  
Matthew froze, then seemed to relax in Gilbert's hold.  
"O-oh…"

Gilbert pressed his nose into the crook of Matthew's neck, suddenly struck with the strangest desire. He inhaled deeply. Ah… He loved how the blonde always smelled like pancakes and maple trees.  
"G-Gilbert…?"  
"Hm?" He replied absent-mindedly.  
"What are you doing n-now?"  
The Prussian let out a hot breath of air next to the other's ear, before nipping it lightly.  
"Still keeping us warm."  
"A-ah!"  
He smirked at the reaction, and took a moment to slip his hands under the other's shirt.  
"G-Gil!" Matthew yelped. "Your hands are cold!"  
"So warm them up." He said huskily.

Even in the dark, he could make out the dark blush adorning Matthew's cheeks. Gilbert grinned and pressed his lips against Matthew's. Matthew gasped, and Gilbert immediately slipped him some tongue. The pink muscle explored every corner of the Canadian's mouth. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk.  
"You taste like maple syrup."  
Matthew flushed harder.  
"D-does your tongue still hurt?" He asked innocently.  
"Does it seem like it does?"

And he pulled Matthew back into another mind-blowing kiss. When they broke off the kiss, a string of saliva connected their mouths. Gilbert grinned at the dazed expression the Canadian's face held. He nuzzled against Matthew, all but purring contently.

"You know, I could get used to this weath-"

"MATTIE! I BROUGHT MCDONALDS!"  
The obnoxious blonde appeared in the doorway.  
"MAAAAATTIE~!" Alfred stopped at the sight of the Prussian. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same." Gilbert grumbled back, annoyed at the ruined moment.  
Alfred blinked. "Well I heard how much snow you were getting, so I fired up the snowmobile, and came up to hang out with you! And why's it so dark in here?"  
Matthew hid his burning face under a blanket. A muffled answer was barely audible. "Power's out…"  
Alfred crossed the room in two large strides.  
"Well that's okay! I brought my portable DVD player and a bunch of horror movies! And my DVD player is solar powered, so we can watch the whole week under the snow clears up! You guys have sun here in Canada, right? 'Cuz it would really suck…"

Gilbert tuned him out and groaned inwardly. There went the holiday.

* * *

PruCan is one of my favorite pairings ever~  
Just saying :)  
So, um... Read and review, please! :D


End file.
